


Just Like A Nine Year Old

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request--Mikasa gets reverted back to a nine year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like A Nine Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/63784134386/eremika-fluffy-fic-please-c-like-she-turns-back-into

Nobody had a clue of what was happening. It seemed that all of the girls in the 104th had somehow reverted back six years of age. It did not make sense, but it happened. Of course, going back in age, the girls seemed to go back in maturity as well. It was like the trainees’ camp had suddenly turned into a playground filled with little schoolgirls. 

“Mikasa!” Eren yelled as the little girl rammed herself into his legs, hiding behind them. She did not say anything, only hid her face into him.

“Hide me,” Mikasa whimpered. It seemed her personality had reverted back to that of her nine year old self as well, meaning that her badassery was no longer there.

“I’ll get you!” Annie threatened to the other girl just as Reiner scooped her up off the ground and plopped her over his shoulder. The blonde kicked his chest, pounded her little fists against his back, and screamed, ordering him to put her down. He only chuckled and walked away. “I’ve got her, don’t worry!” He called back to Eren.

Eren let out a sigh of relief. He kneeled down to Mikasa’s height. “You should probably just stay away from her for a while, okay?” He felt like the roles had been reversed. Usually, it was Mikasa scolding him for being so hasty, yet here he was: scolding Mikasa.

She nodded, mumbling, “I didn’t do anything, though.”

“Just stay away from her, okay?”

“Okay.”

Armin walked over to the two; he glanced around at the mess the training camp had become. “Did she and Annie get into a fight again?”

“Again?!” Eren asked.

“This morning, before she woke you up.”

Eren lifted Mikasa up off the ground and into his arms. “You’re staying with me until this is fixed.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling into him. “Okay.”


End file.
